Harem Wentylator i Więzień Azkabanosa sezon2 ep10
Jest rok 2110 (wiem, że powinien być 2109, ale nic nie było wtedy specjalnego czy ciekawego, no to pomijam). Harem Wentylator i Andrzeja Pjoter-Spametin-Wentylator-Spierdalaj mają 62 lata. Harem jest ekonomistą, a Andrzeja ekonometrystą. Chory Pjoter ma 110 lat. Robi jako elektronik i automatyk. Harem kibluje w Azkabanosie. Pracuje jako posadzkarz żywiczny. Nie ma zbytnio co wykładać, ale hajs jest. Szefostwo go woła. Mianowali go na robotyka. Po jakimś czasie to samo. Wołają go. Pewnie, kurwa, nowa robota, ale jednak nie. Amnestię dostał. Cieszy się niezmiernie. Podróż długa z buta do domu. Doszedł gdzieś pod koniec roku. Jest w mieście rodzinnym. Tam, gdzie mieszka. Wędruje ulicą. Nagle taka ślepa uliczka, a tam jego żona stoi. Podchodzi do niej, woła ją, ona się cieszy, a on się rozbiera, zdejmuje jej spodnie i bieliznę i ją gwałci. Ona mówi. Och, miałam się o to pytać, ach. Jebie ją w dupę na ulicy. Nikt nie patrzy. Jest rok 2111. Harem Wentylator i Andrzeja Pjoter-Spametin-Wentylator-Spierdalaj mają 63 lata. Harem jest ekonomistą, a Andrzeja ekonometrystą. Chory Pjoter ma 111 lat. Idzie na emeryturę. W chuj dostaje za tyle przepracowanych lat, za przeżycie upadku państwa w 2018, za uczestnictwo w ceremonii odtworzenia państwa i za różne zasługi. Harem pracuje praktycznie cały czas. Podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz z Azkabanosa wyszedł. Chla alko i energetyki. Nie śpi. Raz przyjechał. Spotyka żonę na polu i mówi: Kochanie, już mam więcej czasu na życie prywatne i będę więcej czasu spędzał w domu. To świetnie. Ciekawe, co u rodziców. A tak a propos rodziców... Co się stało? ...muszę ci coś powiedzieć. No co się stało? Otóż... ...oni... ...nie żyją. Co?! Już 31 lat. CO, KURWA?! No tak. To prawda. Niestety. Zgadza się. I babcia Ania od 11 lat nie żyje. No narecha. To wszystko przez nią! Przez nią nie wiedziałem o śmierci rodziców! Gdzie ją pochowali? MUSZĘ ROZJEBAĆ JEJ GRÓB! Ej, ej, ej, Harem, spokojnie. Ciebie też chciała tam wpierdolić! Co za kurwa. Dobra, chodź lepiej ochłoń, idź porób w garażu, napij się. Masz rachę. Idę robić. No. Następnego dnia. Harem z pracy wraca. Rozmawia z żoną. Wróciłem. O, cześć. Tak w ogóle, Andzia, mam jedno pytanie. Wal śmiało. Dzięki, skąd wiedziałaś? Nie o to mi chodziło. Dobra, a tak na poważnie to dlaczego mi od razu nie powiedziałaś o śmierci rodziców i śmierci babki? A no bo nie miałeś praktycznie czasu, to nie było okazji. A jak byłem w domu, to była okazja. Eee... No, wiesz... Nie, kurwa, ta się składa, że nie wiem, do chuja. Ej, ale nie denerwuj się. Jak ja mam się nie denerwować, laska. Przecież ja po TRZYDZIESTU KURWA LATACH dowiaduję się, że moi rodzice nie żyją. Czekaj, chcę ci tylko wytłumaczyć to wszystko. No, dawaj, kurwa, czekam niecierpliwie. Booo... wiesz... jaa... No co ty? Ja... przepraszam... Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? Ja nawet nie wiem, co mam ci wybaczyć, kobieto! No... Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć! Ja pierdolę, KURWA! Chcesz mi to wytłumaczyć, A NIE UMIESZ! Ja pierdolę, KURWA MAĆ! Wybacz... Tu się rozpłakała. Ja pierdolę, no ja pierdolę, kobieto! Zrozum, kurwa, jedno! Nie przepraszaj mnie, do chuja, nie wiadomo za co, tylko, kurwa, POWIEDZ TO NORMALNIE, DO SKURWYSYNA! Ja... GADAJ, KURWA!! ...chciałam cie przeprosić za to, że ci nie powiedziałam i że nie potrafię ci tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić! Tu już ryczy w chuj. Wiem, że zachowuję się jak głupia, na głupią wychodzę i głupia jestem!! NIE MIEJ MI TEGO, KURWA JEGO MAĆ, ZA ZŁE! PROSZĘ, DO CHUJA! BŁAGAM!!! Harem już nie był wkurwiony i jak na dojrzałego męża przystało objął i pocieszył swoją żonę, a ta w rozpaczy tak go ściskała, że go prawie udusiła, a on wydusił z siebie: O kurwa... Zaraz... się uduszę... Puściła go. On się pyta: A tak w ogóle to zarobiłem w Azkabanosie tyle kasy. Ale mamy kasy. Od skurwysyna! Tu pokazuje. Poznałem jeszcze turecki, białoruski, rosyjski, gruziński i ormiański. Heh, to ty taki światowy, widzę. Nie no, niezbyt światowy. Europejski bym powiedział. A, i w ogóle to ty planowałaś mnie uratować z Azkabanosa? Yyy... niee... Harem trochę wkurwiony. C''o... co się stało?'' Harem milczy. Rozbiera się. W końcu mówi: Chodź się jebać! Rozebrany do naga rozbiera ją. Gwałci własną żonę, no ale w końcu jej się spodobało i ją doprowadził do orgazmu. 10 lat uprawiali seks. Oczywicha nie chodzi mi o to, że jak w 2111 zaczęli, to bez przerwy się pierdolili do 2121. Nie, nie, nie. Oni się skupiali na kurwieniu się. Ciekawe, co z tego wyjdzie. No a ja kończę ten serial i zapraszam was na nowy serial z tej serii zatytułowany jako Chory Portier, gdzie będą przedstawione dzieje syna Harema i Andzi. No, to ja się z wami żegnam i czeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeść. = Kurwa, zdradziłem, co wyjdzie z tego pierdolenia się. = Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Seriale